Amar a escondidas
by Jazz SaintClaire
Summary: Algunas relaciones están condenadas a morir desde el comienzo. Lo que nunca muere es la costumbre de amar a escondidas. Serie de drabbles de distintas épocas. (Fic participante del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de Menesteres")
1. La despedida

**Disclaimer**: todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Cantidad de palabras: 331

* * *

**La despedida.**

Godric siguió a Salazar cuando éste ingresó en su dormitorio, intentando cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. La habitación era tan oscura como su dueño, y tan conservadora como él, también. Unos pocos muebles y nada decorativo. A Godric nunca le había gustado ese lugar.

- Salazar, háblame -pidió, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, que la alejó con un ademán.

- No tengo nada que decirte, Gryffindor -espetó Slytherin, cargando su voz de toda la repugnancia que existía en su interior-. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

- No voy a irme hasta que hables conmigo. Debemos discutir esto, Salazar. Helga dice que…

- Helga es una idiota -interrumpió mientras se sentaba en la cama, comenzando a sacarse las botas.

- Es nuestra amiga -argumentó Godric-. Y es _brillante_.

- Si es tan brillante como dices, no me necesitas para manejar Hogwarts. Tú y Helga junto con Rowena podrán arreglárselas. Eso si Ravenclaw se digna a quitarse la diadema en algún momento… Y hablo de la diadema metafórica que lleva pintada en la cabeza…

- No hagas esto, Salazar, no desquites tu enojo en nuestras amigas -dijo Godric, intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

- No me llames por mi nombre, Gryffindor, ésa es una prerrogativa de mis amigos -siseó Slytherin, dirigiendo una última mirada, fría como el invierno, a quien había sido su mejor amigo.

Godric luchó el impulso de golpearlo con algo o embrujarlo. Se miraron duramente por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Gryffindor giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con agresividad.

El hombre que permaneció en la estancia era un hombre roto. Había perdido todo lo que tenía en tan sólo un día: sus hermanas (que por más que un par de oraciones atrás las hubiese insultado, Rowena y Helga eran las mujeres más dedicadas e inteligentes que había conocido), el colegio (su mayor logro) y al amor de su vida.

Se fue del castillo en la noche, sin que nadie lo viera irse, y nadie lo viera nunca regresar.


	2. La novia del amigo

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenecen, todos son de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Cantidad de palabras: 389

* * *

**La novia del amigo**

- Feliz día de San Valentín.

Remus saltó en el lugar cuando oyó la voz, que reconoció de inmediato. Volteó a ver a Lily parada detrás de él, apoyando los codos en el respaldo del sillón en que él estaba sentado.

- Que James no te oiga decir eso -advirtió él en broma-. Sabes cómo se pone, y no olvides que su _Levicorpus_ es excepcional.

Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada, provocando que varios mechones de pelo rojizo escaparan de su rodete y cayeran sobre su cara.

- James sabe tan bien como tú que no lo digo en ese sentido -dijo ella, rodeando el sillón y sentándose al lado de Lupin. Ambos observaron el fuego crepitar, única fuente de iluminación de Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué será que siempre nos encontramos a estas horas de la mañana? Ni siquiera ha amanecido -comentó Lily, señalando una de las ventanas, tras la cual se apreciaba el estrellado cielo nocturno-. Debemos ser los únicos despiertos en Hogwarts.

- No me llevo muy bien con la noche -confesó Lupin-. Estamos haciendo una tregua.

Lily asintió, mas no dijo nada a esto.

- ¿Has invitado a alguien al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié hoy? -inquirió en su lugar- Dicen que las parejas que pasan el día de San Valentín allí, permanecen juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

- No hay nadie que me interese… de esa forma -mintió Remus-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Irás con James?

- Sí, claro -Lily rió sardónicamente-. James no cruzaría el umbral de ese lugar ni que le amenzaran con sacarlo del equipo de Quidditch. Bueno, tal vez entonces sí -reconoció.

_Yo te llevaría_, pensó Remus, pero calló. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía. Cornamenta había sido de sus mejores amigos desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, y él le estaba pagando enamorándose de su novia. ¿Pero cómo evitar enamorarse de alguien que guardaba tanto cariño y compasión en sus opalescentes ojos verdes? ¿Cómo evitar sonreír cuando ella sonreía, querer acariciar sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba, o desear besarla cuando le dijo que su condición de hombre lobo no importaba?

¿Cómo no amarla?

- Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín a tí también -le dijo antes de sumirse en un silencio roto tan sólo por el aullido del viento y el crepitar de las llamas.


	3. La sonrisa

**Disclaimer**: Todos los lugares y personajes son de la gran J. K. Rowling como bien saben.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Cantidad de palabras: 451

* * *

**La sonrisa**

Blaise se pasó toda la mañana planeando el momento, pero cuando llegó él seguía hecho un manojo de nervios, aunque se las arregló para ocultarlo.

- Oye, Nott -llamó al muchacho, sentado en otro sillón de la Sala Común, inhabitada a excepción de ellos dos. El aludido había estado sumido en silencio hasta ese momento, que alzó la vista con una pregunta escrita en el rostro-. Tengo una duda.

- ¿Y crees que yo podré aclararla? -inquirió Theodore con sorna.

- Mejor tú que nadie -reconoció Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Malfoy? Él es tu amigo, o colega, o amo…

- Porque Malfoy es un idiota.

Nott sonrió, pagado de sí mismo.

- Bueno, ¿cuál es tu duda?

Blaise inhaló profundamente, preparándose para lo que estaba seguro sería un suicidio verbal.

- ¿Crees que es posible enamorarse de alguien con quien nunca has hablado?

Como esperaba, Nott lo inspeccionó con la mirada, intentando descifrar si era una broma o una pregunta real. Pareció decidirse por la última, porque echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó con tanta fuerza y de manera tan audible que Blaise temió fuera a despertar a las mismísimas gárgolas.

- ¡Eso sí no me lo esperaba! -confesó Theodore.

- Yo sí me esperaba esa respuesta -murmuró Zabini.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡estás enamorado! -exclamó y volvió a reír.

- Claro que no -mintió Blaise-. Es que tomé un libro de la biblioteca de mi madre, y en él un hombre se enamora de una mujer, a pesar de que nunca le ha hablado… No lo sé, suena un poco estúpido. Sólo quería saber si era posible.

- Bueno, para sacarse las dudas, el hombre _del libro_ tendría que hablar con esta mujer, ¿no crees? Tal vez hablar con ella le despeje las ideas -dijo Nott, dirigiendo una mirada escéptica a Zabini, una mirada que decía "_si de verdad estás hablando de un personaje de un libro yo soy Merlín_". Zabini carraspeó, y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar al otro en lo que quedó del año.

* * *

Luna se paseaba por los pasillos dando saltitos, sumida en un mundo de ensueño, deseando que hubiera pudín en la cena. Cuando dobló por una esquina, vio venir en la dirección contraria a un chico negro de Slytherin, que había visto un par de veces caminando solo, como ella.

- Hola -canturreó mientras pasaba a su lado, regalándole una dulce y pequeña sonrisa.

El chico de Slytherin se quedó helado en su lugar, y volteó a verla desaparecer por un recodo. Lentamente, una sonrisa reflejo de la de ella apareció en los labios de Blaise Zabini, que no pudo evitar sentir un extraño calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Esta vez no necesitaba preguntárselo a nadie. Esta vez estaba seguro.


	4. La pequeña acción de rebeldía

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Joanne Rowling.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Cantidad de palabras: 389

* * *

**La pequeña acción de rebeldía.**

Se extasiaba con el pensamiento de sus labios y la textura de su cabello.

Rose había escuchado todo tipo de advertencias que concernían a Scorpius Malfoy, pero nadie le había prevenido acerca de su exuberante belleza.

Durante seis años había callado la ineludible atracción que sentía por el muchacho rubio. Seis años habían venido y se habían ido desde el primer momento en que lo había visto en la atestada Plataforma 9 3/4, cuando su padre se había acercado y le había dicho al oído "_Así que es ése es el pequeño Scorpius. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie, suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre_". Desde ese momento se había asegurado de cumplir con el pedido de su padre, convirtiéndose en la mejor alumna que Hogwarts había visto… Luego de su madre, claro estaba.

Entonces, el último año había llegado y con él pensamientos que no había considerado la pequeña Rosie de once años. Ya no era su deseo superar a Scorpius Malfoy, sino besarlo.

Mas el miedo el volvía a ella y la transformaba nuevamente en la niña de la estación de tren cuando lo veía acercarse, todo sonrisas vanidosas y ademanes elegantes. Era la viva imagen de su padre, por lo que había visto del famoso Draco Malfoy, aunque mucho menos arrogante y cruel, si se basaba en las historias que contaba su padre.

Rose sabía lo mucho que su padre odiaba a Draco Malfoy, y que a su madre le causaba antipatía el simple recuerdo del hombre, por lo cual la culpa la embargaba cada vez que lo admiraba, a una distancia prudente. Su padre le había prohibido también, un poco en broma, un poco en serio, que se hiciera amiga suya.

Sin embargo, hoy era el día de San Valentín, el último que iba a pasar dentro del castillo, y por ende su última excusa para sucumbir a la irracional obsesión que la gobernaba.

- Hola -saludó cortésmente cuando Scorpius pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose a su Sala Común. Él se sorprendió visiblemente, pero sonrió de manera cortés también.

- Hola -dijo él, antes de bajar las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

Rose sintió el color subir a sus mejillas. Aguardó unos segundos, asegurándose que él ya se había alejado, y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría en el lugar.


End file.
